For the Love of a Pixie
by Micky and Spells
Summary: Zara has gotten into a GIANT fight with Nick after he finds out that she has now turned into a pixie. She runs off only to be captured by the pixie king Frank. No matter what Astley won't let his queen be harmed. ZaraxAstley
1. Taken

**Written by: Micky**

**A/N: This story takes place after Entice when they have Nick back from the other world. This is a ZaraxAstley pairing and I'm sorry for all you Nick lovers out there but he's portrayed as a little bit of an ass in this so if you like Nick and hate ZaraxAstley then don't read! You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>Slowly, hesitantly I opened my eyes. The world around me was covered in a deep haze and there was a dull returning pain pounding my head. I gave a feeble attempt at sitting up only to feel a sharp burn cut through my body. I shrieked into the cloth gag. My vision had cleared quickly from the pain and I spun my head around taking in my surroundings. I was set on the cold cement floor; my back was against the hard cement wall. <em>Claustrophobia the fear of tight spaces. <em>I tried to my moving my arm, wincing as the burning pain returned. I glanced down taking in the sight of my pale body wrapped in iron ropes, multiple burns were over my skin along with some cuts that bled crimson blood over my white shirt. I attempted to scream again, lungs straining with the effort of screaming into the fabric. I laid my head back down listening as heavy, loud, footsteps coming from outside the room. The loud clank of a heavy bar being moved echoed around the room increasing the pain in my head. A tall figure stood in the doorway, his glamour was gone. I stared at the pixie, I did not recognize him as he knelt next to my bound form on the floor. He smelled of dove soup and a hint of blood, he was wearing normal clothes, jeans and a black shirt. He placed two cool blue fingers under my chin, tilting me so that I could stare into his harsh silver eyes. He smirked a small pointed fang resting on his lower lip.

"Hello, Zara White."

I cringed at the malice in his voice. He ripped the cloth gag away from my face, leaving a long gash along my cheek that lightly dripped blood. I turned away letting my hair fall in front of my face, shielding me from its piercing gaze. The pixie snorted then grabbed my shoulders, just above the ropes. He slammed me hard against the wall, the demonic ropes slashing into my skin. _Is this what it's like to be a war prisoner? _ I shrieked again as he threw me across the room landing hard. _Algophobia the fear of pain. _I tried crawling away but it hurt too much to move an inch. _Where's Nick! _I pleaded in my head that he would come back for me, save me. Then the memory flew back to me. My heart ached with the weight of it.

"You disgust me!"

The familiar voice rang through my mind, with each syllable breaking my heart a little more. A single tear fell down my cheek. I had barely noticed the pixie crouching next to me. He regarded me as if I was an experiment then bent low next to my head and whispered into my ear.

"You will have more to cry about when M'Lord Frank gets here."

I let out a soft gasp at the mention of the evil pixie kings name. A satisfied grin spread over the pixies face revealing his sharp fangs. He strode confidently out of the cell leaving me to the thoughts I was desperately trying to avoid. _Mnemophobia the fear of memories._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so what do you think? Please tell me if she is out of character I wrote this during math class and it has been a while since I have read the series. I tried to incorporate her love of Amnesty International and her phobias. I plan on making 3 more chapters so please R&R!**


	2. Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Need series if I did I wouldn't be broke or writing here. (I forgot to on the first chapter but I don't own it there either)**

**A/N: Again this chapter was written in math class (oh so useless) so please tell me how it is!**

* * *

><p>The snow crunched beneath as I fell hard on my back. I gave out a low grunt as I stood up slowly, brushing the snow off of my coat. I turned again reaching a hand down to the boy behind me. He looked up at me through dirty blond bangs and took my hand. I helped him up and he stood a head taller than me. He blushed and cleared his throat.<p>

"I will meet up with you later with our people."

"Thank-you Astley, I will be there."

He nodded then flew upwards disappearing in his glamour. I shook my head and stepped into Grandma Betty's house. It smelled of pine and forest, a comforting smell. I placed my jacket neatly on the coat hanger then slumped down on the couch holding my head in my hands. _Glossophobia the fear of speaking in front of people. _I shook my head in my hands. I was to meet with Asltey's, oh and I guess, my people later that day. I stood up and shuffled over to the fridge peering inside for something to eat. A low thudding sound came from behind me and I turned to see a very tall boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He smelled of pine and a hint of dog. I stood staring not quite sure what to say as he looked me up and down.

"Nick…it's me, Zara."

"No."

"No what?"

"Just no."

He glared at me and walked forward grabbing my arm hard and yanking me away from the fridge. He sniffed and coughed peering down at me. I felt small and afraid, he held on to me hard and it hurt. He dragged me to the living room grabbing a fork on the way out. My eyes widened as I looked at it.

"Nick, what! Please what are you doing? OW!"

He had lightly touched it to my skin causing me to burn slightly. I hadn't noticed myself hiss as I jumped back behind the couch, crouching down behind it. I could hear a low growl escape his throat as I huddled down trying to hide the tears forcing their way down my cheeks.

"What has he done! What have you done!"

He growled vaulting over the couch to glare at me. I slipped past him and away so that my back was to the door. He made a move forward but I shook my head viciously from side to side. He stopped, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"I…did it for you. So that I could come get you from the otherworld and bring you back. So that I wouldn't be so weak."

"So you thought that I would be happy with you as one of them!"

"I…had…too."

"You disgust me!"

He ran closer grabbing my arms roughly and pinning them beside me. I gasp and wriggled as the fork he was still holding pressed against my skin. I tried moving away but he wouldn't let go, he just stood there staring down at me. I tried to speak but he threw me aside as I hit the floor with a loud thud. I turned leaning back on my arms staring at him wide eyed. He stood above me, fuming. My heart was beating fast and I was scared. I jumped up running fast to get to the door but he caught me and threw me back. I landed on my feet and ran up the stairs, into my room and hopped out the window. I just kept running through the forest tears streaming down my eyes.

* * *

><p>I had finally stopped somewhere in the middle of the forest, my lungs burning from the running and I was shivering in the snow. I stared down at my hand, there was still a white line from where he had placed the fork. I let out a sob and fell to my knees hiding my face in my hands. <em>Philophobia the fear of falling in love. <em>I couldn't take it anymore I was shaking with the effort of trying to contain my sobs. Balling my hands into fists I hit the ground lightly.

"How could he do that to me? I'm still me aren't I?"

I sobbed a little louder wiping the tears away. _Autophobia the fear of oneself. _That is a fear I possess I thought staring down into the snow. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts of what my new form could do I barely heard the pixies approach until I heard one laugh.

"Little princess lost in the wilderness! My, my where's your king? Or even better your wolfboy?"

The pixie was glamoured as a blonde girl with curls and evil green eyes. She sneered and two more fell from the trees behind her and I could hear more fall behind me. I didn't wait I just ran sprinting for my life. I could hear them giggling as they followed me jumping in the trees and sprinting on the ground. I took in a deep breath and yelled as loud as I could into the forest.

"NICK! HELP NICK PLEASE!"

I fell forward a pixie on top of me clawing into my back I screamed kicking out and fighting but they soon had all pinned me down. I stared up at the girl with green eyes; she was twirling one of her curls as he stared down at me a huge grin on her face. She took a giant rock from under a tree smiling maliciously I shrieked as she slammed it down on me. My vision had begun to go blurry.

"Astley, please help me."

* * *

><p>I woke up shrieking into the cell. The roped burned me again as I fell back onto the floor. The familiar clang of the dead bolt coming free resonated in the cell. A pixie strode in, he had a regal air around him and he seemed to resonate power. I immediately shrank away from him trying to get away. He came closer and with a swift movement cut the ropes and tugged so that I rolled out of them. I was still sore and having trouble to move although it was a great relief to be free of the ropes. I stared warily back at the pixie as he crouched staring back at me, a sly smile on his face.<p>

"Pixie King Frank, nice to finally meet your acquaintance, Zara White."

He inched forward cupping my cheek in one of his blue hands. I froze after hearing his name, barely breathing as he regarded me. He smiled, slowly, sneakily and stared down at me. He pushed me down again grabbing my arms hard where they had been under the ropes. I shrieked in pain and fell back. He bent low next to my ear.

"They never said you were so beautiful."

I stared shocked up at him as pinned down my legs with his. I struggled attempting to break his grasp on me but I was weak. He had my two arms pinned above me with one hand as the other was slowly unzipping my sweater. I tried kicked and screaming but he just smiled maliciously, bending forward and kissing my lips. He tasted salty and smelled of blood. He started kissing down my neck while still unzipping my sweater until he removed it. Tears started flowing down my cheeks. _Virginitiphobia the fear of being raped. _I struggled against him getting a leg free and kneeing him in the gut. He barely moved only frowned and grabbed me harder around my wrists. He made a move towards the bottom of my shirt grabbing a hold of it.

"HELP! NICK! ASTLEY ANYONE PLEASE HELP!"

The was no answer besides Frank's demonic laugh as he bent and kissed me again. Tears came falling from my eyes as I tried to move my face away from his. _Agoraphobia the fear of being helpless._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And done chapter two! I didn't really know how to describe Frank so I'm leaving that up to your imagination! So anyway please R&R and next chapter will be up at most a month. (exams soon :S)**


	3. Saved

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Need series!**

**A/N: Ok so sorry for first of all not posting in a while and secondly for not proof reading my work. :S So now I have written this (for once not in class) so please R&R.**

* * *

><p>I was still screaming trying desperately to push him off me. He just kept laughing, making me sick to my stomach. Tears had not stopped flowing down my cheeks as I thought of what could happen to me. I had to stop this but he was hurting me, holding me down and I couldn't get free no matter how hard I tried. By this point he had removed my baggy shirt leaving me only in an undershirt and jeans.<p>

"HELP! Someone please help me!"

"Haha just keep struggling, it's more fun that…"

His voice trailed off as we heard screams and loud crashes. He jumped off of me barking orders to one of the pixies standing guard. He ran in with plain ropes this time, and tied me up slinging me over his shoulder. He was whispering hastily to Frank. All I could make out was 'attack' and 'her.' I squirmed with these ropes I was finally able to move without feeling too much pain.

"_It's Nick! He's come to save me to help me. He's no longer mad at me."_

I bumped my head on the pixies shoulder as he started running down the hall behind frank. Everything was a flash as we took turn after turn. After a finally sharp turn I was practically thrown on the grown as a large door closed and multiple locks this time sealed us in.

* * *

><p>What seemed like an eternity but must have been only ten minutes we sat there waiting for sound or something to happen. In the room there were about fifty pixies all huddling together and taking orders for Frank. They all seemed worried about the attack. I was excited and giddy that I would now be able to escape.<p>

"QUIET! I hear movement."

Everyone was suddenly acutely aware of the sound of movement mere meters outside the door. My breath was coming faster as I stared at the medal door. Then, BANG! BANG! BANG! The constant pounding on the door from the attackers was making the hinges groan with the effort of staying put. Although they didn't put up much of a fight and the door soon flew into the room. There were many screeches of fear and anger from the pixies already inside the room and the place soon erupted into a battle. It was hard to distinguish the enemy from the saviours. One thing was clear though, there was no werewolf. I could clearly see Betty, as a tiger, and Devyn as an eagle. They were fighting bravely and I was tied up and helpless. _Aviophobia the fear of not being in control._

"Zara!"

I jumped slightly at the sound of my name. I stared up to see Astley; he had a long gash down one side of his handsome face and one on his arm. He sprinted over to me and quickly untied my ropes and gathered me into his strong arms, hugging me close to his chest.

"Astley!"

He just nodded and ran off. I could hear the others still fighting behind us and I started to panic. I started hitting his chest lightly and trying to break free of his grasp.

"What are you trying to do!"

"We have to go back and help everyone."

"They'll be fine. Just have a little faith."

"I have faith in you and yet you're still bleeding!"

"Just trust them."

"I'm not just going to let them fight alone!"

"What exactly are you going to do?"

"Anything! I just can't sit by and let them fight when I'm safely tucked away somewhere!"

He stopped then and placed me down on the floor. I wobbled a bit and he held onto my arm to steady me. As soon as I was back on my feet I turned to glare at him arms crossed over my chest. He sighed and took out a sword and handed it to me. It was light in my hand but incredibly sharp from when I tested it with my thumb. I nodded slowly then turned back and started sprinting down the hall. I reached the room and nearly fell back from what I saw. There was blood pooled everywhere and shrieks from the pixie hurt my ears, the smell was over powering. I leaned against the wall and took three deep breathes then looked back searching through the array of pixies. I saw Betty, bleeding and surrounded by at least ten of the pixies. Anger raged through me and I felt my glamour die away. I charged one of them running them through cringing slightly at the pixies cry as it fell dead at my feet. I stared down shocked.

"_Did I just…"_

Then I had no more time to think. I had to block another attack, then another. I soon lost track of how many I wounded and how many I was fighting. I just let my instincts take over as I blocked, stabbed and jabbed. Soon I had a long gash down one leg and I was covered in blood, not all of it my own. The evil pixies were retreating quickly out of every possible way of escaping. In a flash I witnessed Frank jump past Astley's deadly blade and out a broken window following the pixie that had kidnapped me from the woods and the one that had first talked to me in my cell. The battle was over.

* * *

><p>It was then that I searched for my friends among the pixies. Betty was this in tiger form as she lightly carried one of the wounded pixies on her back and out the door. Devyn was flying above searching for more injured pixies. Then I saw him, Astley was barely able to stand on his own and he stumbled attempting to help as many pixies as he could. I ran over as he stumbled and fell to his knees.<p>

"Astley your hurt!"

"So are you."

"You need to get help. Your head, you're losing a lot of blood!"

"Zara it's okay. You're safe."

"It's NOT okay until your safe!"

He just smiled then his eyes rolled back a little as he fell forward with a groan. I rolled him over and lifted him to brace him on one side as I tried to pick up his weakened body. He could barely hold himself up with my help as I walked out of the castle that once belonged to the evil pixie king Frank. Outside there were many more pixies, most hurt but the ones that could were helping them into cars. Betty came over and helped me set Astley into the back of one of the cars. Then she nuzzled me licking my hand with her round tongue and taking inventory of my injuries.

"Grandma Betty, I'm fine. Right now we need to get everyone back home."

She purred in agreement then ran off following one of the cars. Devyn flew low for a second letting out a bird cry I didn't quite understand then he too flew off. I sighed climbing into the back of the car next to Astley and let the driver take us back home.

"_Frank got away…but I can worry about that another time right now I need to get Astley home."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I didn't really plan on her going back to fight but I knew she wouldn't just let everyone fight while she was all safe so this chapter became a lot longer then I intended. So there will be one more chapter then it's finished! Finito, complete! So Please R&R!**


	4. Peace

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Need series. If I did would it make sense for me to write this?**

**A/N: Okay so final chapter! And don't shoot me I know Astley hasn't been THAT prominent but he is in this chapter so ya sorry! :S**

* * *

><p>I heard a groan and spun around happily. The pixie lying on the hospital cot opened his eyes and looked wearily around him. I couldn't help it but I hugged him closely. I felt his arms go around me in a tight squeeze.<p>

"Your finally awake!"

"Yes thank-you for taking care of me."

"Oh…it was nothing. Um… your practically all healed up now."

He looked down at himself. He wasn't wearing shirt and his toned muscles were covered by some gauze wrapped around his arm and stomach. He reached up to feel the gauze there also. I reached up and un-wound the gauze revealing the already healed wound. Then I reached down and started to unwind the gauze around his arm and blushed as I felt his muscles underneath the gauze that covered his abs. I quickly pulled away and placed the gauze in a trash can beside the bed. Then I stared up into his silver eyes, even in pixie form he was incredibly attractive.

"_Why am I even thinking of this? I still get disgusted when I see myself without my glamour."_

I felt a light pressure on my hands as I looked up to see him holding my hand. He squeezed it gently and smiled a calm nice smile. Even with the pointed teeth it warmed my heart. Then he looked around the room obviously searching for a shirt to wear.

"I'll be outside."

I quickly stood and half ran out of the room. My heart was beating a million miles a minute. I grabbed onto the railing. I had run out onto the balcony and the sun was setting. It covered the world outside the hotel in a nice light pink as it glowed off of the snow. It was surprisingly not that cold outside; just a slight chill from the wind was nothing that really concerned me. I sighed and let the calm colours and wind soothe my frazzled nerves.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Oh! Yeah it is."

I glanced at Astley, he had his glamour back on and was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt that made his eyes even more noticeable in the fading light. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest and looked away trying to hide my blush.

"_I hope he can't hear it as well."_

"You were very brave, Zara."

"What?"

"When you went back to help everyone fight, you didn't want to abandon everyone. It was very brave."

"Oh! Thanks…thank-you. For coming to rescue me."

"Your my friend. I had to."

I turned to him. Hearing the sincerity in his voice made my heart melt slightly. Nick would have never let me go back to fight and even if I did he would have been yelling at me right now instead of praising me. I always thought that it was because he was concerned about me except I also knew Astley was concerned but he trusted me enough to make my own decisions.

"_Did Nick ever truly trust me?"_

"Zara, are you okay?"

I looked up to meet Astley's concerned gaze. It was then that I knew that he was someone I could always rely on to have my back. That actually cared about me and my heart was practically bursting out of my chest from hearing his concerned voice. I closed the gap between us and wrapped my arms around him hugging him closely. I felt tears fall down my face as he hugged me back.

"I'm happy your okay, I couldn't handle it if you had gotten hurt."

"Zara, I will always be there for you. To protect you, to hold you when you cry and be there to make you laugh."

Those words broke me. He had risked everything for me. He had even helped me get Nick back even when he wanted me as a Queen because he knew that I loved him. My heart broke slightly as I realised how much I must have hurt him and all he did was help me and take care of me. I reached up on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his. He immediately responded pulling me closer to him. When we finally broke the kiss and I stared up at him and was completely taken away by his beautiful smile. He hugged me closer and we watched the sun set in the distance. I knew that there was more of a fight to come but I was glad to just be able to be happy for just one moment.

_Philophobia, the fear of falling in love. I no longer had this fear._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I'm finally done! Please R&R so I can make my next story better or even send me a request if you want me to do something different in a new story. Now thank-you for reading!**


End file.
